


Invincible No More

by InsaneNerdGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Iron Dad, iron dad and spiderson, okay but also... nobody is surprised that the first drabble i write in five years is angst, spiderson, this is not my fault i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: Peter Parker learns that Iron Man isn't invincible after all





	Invincible No More

Rain was falling, he could feel it soaking through his shirt as he lay on the ground. Some drops landed on his face, and Tony flinched away from them. After Afghanistan, he always had a hard time with water near his face. But this rain was warm, not like the icy water he’d been drowned in.  
Thunder echoed softly above his head, faint and distant. Funny… his hearing must have been damaged after the fight, because thunder shouldn’t sound like that. Tony made a mental note to get his ears checked later. Right now he was just tired.

“…ister Stark, please!”

That wasn’t thunder.

Tony frowned, considering opening his eyes. Something was wrong, but his tired brain just couldn’t figure out what.

“…can’t lose you like Uncle Ben…”

Yeah that definitely wasn’t thunder. And the rain soaking through his clothes was starting to make him feel chilly. He should probably get out of the rain before he caught a cold. Pepper might worry if that happened.

“…please don’t make me attend another funeral…”

Funeral? Whose funeral? Tony fought back a wave of panic.  _Did something happen to Pepper? to Rhodey? to Peter?_  
He willed his eyelids to open, his limbs to move, but he was just too tired. Maybe if he gave himself another minute he would have the strength to move.  
Yeah, just another minute. He was probably just sleep deprived. In another minute he’ll be able to open his eyes.

* * *

“Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter begged. “I can’t lose anyone else.”

He wasn’t even trying to stop the flow of tears as he leaned over Tony’s prone figure; the tears falling against his mentor’s cheeks. Blood seeped from the fatal wound in Tony’s torso, soaking his clothes. Peter’s bare hands were covered in red as he tried desperately to staunch the flow.

Tony frowned, and for a second Peter thought he was going to open his eyes. He was going to be okay. This wasn’t going to be like Uncle Ben, this was going to be different. Tony was invincible! He was Iron Man! Nothing could defeat him!

Tony’s lips parted and Peter was sure he was going to say something.  
Maybe he’d crack a joke about Peter worrying too much, or maybe he’d offer forgiveness for Peter having failed him.   
But the only thing that passed through the bloody lips was a faint gasp of air, and Peter heard the struggling heartbeat finally stop; never hating his enhanced senses more than he did in this moment.

“No!” Peter screamed at Tony.   
“No you can’t! Tony, come back!” He bit back another sob. 

“Come back…” he whispered brokenly. “Please…”


End file.
